I'm Sorry
by DaughterofHades136
Summary: Pitch has always hated Jamie and the Guardians since he was defeated by them. He gets three men to kidnap the Bennett siblings the night before Easter Sunday and plans on breaking them all down one by one...starting with Jamie Bennett. Warning: Character death. One shot; possible two shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG**

**A/N: Sophie is 10 and Jamie is 16. **

Pain. That was the main thing Sophie was feeling and she didn't like it. She never really did well with pain. She just wanted to go home. Forget this whole thing...if she could. She didn't know what she did to deserve this. What she and Jamie did to deserve being kidnapped from their home, especially with Easter being tomorrow. She never before in her life wanted the Guardians more than she did right then and there.

Sophie had tears running down her face, mixing with the blood that was dripping down her face from her forehead; her knees felt like they were on fire. "J-Jamie!" She cried before screaming in pain once again when one of the men that kidnapped the Bennett siblings brought the knife down on her.

"Sophie!" Jamie struggled harder, desperately trying to escape. His wrists were rubbed raw and he begged for them to stop. "Please! I'll do anything! Just stop hurting my sister."Jamie struggled against the restraints as tears streamed down his face. "Hurt me. go ahead but leave her out of this!"

The men shoved Sophie forward stumbling into Jamie a bit. She shook in fear, holding onto her brother for dear life. Sophie looked up at him, trembling. "I'm scared…"

Jamie tried to hug her but the restraints kept him from doing so. "I know Soph… I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry…"

Sophie wrapped her bloody and wounded arms around his waist, "I wanna go home…" She whispered.

Jamie looked up at their captors, "Let her go. I'll do anything you say. Just stop...she's only 10. She doesn't deserve any of this."

The captors laughed, pulling Sophie away from Jamie. "No. But you will do as we say or we'll kill her." One of them sneered, putting a knife to Sophie's throat.

Jamie's eyes widened at the glint of the knife at Sophie's throat. "O-okay… I'll do what ever you want…" his voice shook and he swallowed nervously. "Please don't hurt her…"

The main captor smirked, shoving Sophie to one of the other men. "Lock her up. Make sure she doesn't get away." He ordered, turning back to Jamie. "Now, time to deal with you."

Jamie shuddered at the man's gaze. His eyes locked with his sister's as they took her away. "It's gonna be okay, Soph. I promise…." he looked back at the man holding them captive, trying not to show how scared he was.

He laughed, grabbing Jamie by the throat. "It'll never be okay. Nothing will ever be okay for two ever again."

The two men handcuffed Sophie to one of the supporting the building. Sophie's breathing was slowly by the minute.

"Sop-" Jamie's voice choked out and he struggled to breath in the man's grasp. His eyes widened in fear as he couldn't breath.

The man grinned, "This is only the beginning, Jamie. There's no Guardians to save you. Nor was there ever."

The young boy saw his sister's eyes and he tried to steel himself. He had to be strong for his sister. "They… are…. real…" he fought for ever breath between the words.

He chuckled, "They are not." His grip loosened a little.

"What makes you so sure they aren't real?" Jamie asked, gasping as he pulled oxygen into his lungs easier.

"They just don't." He chuckled, tightening his grip back up. "Now, time for you to watch your baby sister die."

Jamie screamed, "No! Why are you doing this?! What did we ever do to you!?" He demanded, trying to come up with a plan to save his sister.

"It's not what you did to us. It's what you did to our boss." One of the henchmen confessed.

"Who!?" Jamie demanded again.

"Pitch Black." The main captor said, turning to the other men. "Kill her."

"No!" Jamie struggled in the man's grasp. "Don't kill her, please! Please I'll do anything…"

"Its funny how you think your begging is going to save her." He chuckled, stepping out of Jamie's view so he could see Sophie more clear as one of the other men pulled out a knife.

Tears streamed down the young teenager's face. "Please…. I'll do what ever you say! I give you my word…. please…"

He chuckled, "I don't need anything from you but to see you suffer and bring back that girl's dead body to Pitch." He turned to one of the other men, taking his knife from his hands. "I'll kill her...just to make sure the job is done right."

Tears streamed freely from his eyes and and he struggled harder than ever against his bonds. "Sophie! Please! Kill me instead! Please!"

"Why? Pitch would rather see you suffer. Much more fun." He grinned, cutting into Sophie's throat a little, wanting her death to be slow and painful, just like Pitch wanted. One of the other men uncuffed her, knowing she wouldn't be going anywhere.

Jamie screamed and begged for them to stop. He strained harder, but couldn't break free. Sobs racked him as he watched in horror.

Sophie coughed up some blood, tears falling from her eyes. "J-Jamie…" She cried softly, trying to reach for her older brother.

"Sophie….. I'm so sorry…" Jamie wanted to close his eyes. Wanted to turn away. But he had to be strong. He had to be there for Soph. Even if it killed him inside to watch. "I'm sorry… I love you sis…"

She had tears streaming down her face when the man brought the blade down again, this time striking her in the heart. Sophie screamed in agony, her throat beginning to close up. She coughed up some more blood, more violently then the first time.

"No! Sophie!" Jamie screamed till his voice was hoarse. Begging for them to save her, but he knew if was too late. Sobs racked his body as he called out his sisters name again.

Sophie's coughing slowed, along with her breathing. One of the other men released Jamie from his bonds, knowing Sophie would be dead in any minute now. The man knew Pitch would be pleased with him and even better since she'd be dead on Easter Sunday. That would most definitely hurt that rabbit to know his ankle-biter died on Easter.

Jamie rushed over to his sister and cradled her in his arms. "Sophie…." He pushed some of her blood soaked hair from her face.

Her green eyes met his; her pulse slowing rapidly. "J-Jamie…" she whispered, leaning against her brother.

"Hush…. I'm here…. I'm here…." he wiped away some of the blood from her mouth and tried to choke back his tears. "I'm sorry, Soph…."

Sophie forced a smile, coughing. "I-I love you, Jamie…" she whispered, forcibly taking her last breath before closing her eyes for the last time.

"I love you too..." Jamie couldn't hold his tears back any more as he kissed her forehead…. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you…"


End file.
